


Dragon

by LocalShinigami



Series: The Gift Series [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorian taught Lavellan the smoke trick, Inquisitive elf, Lavellan is a rogue/mage, M/M, No Trespasser Spoilers though, Oral Sex, Some Fluff, Spanking, Trespasser DLC Weapons, dragon fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the last several years, Orion has heard Dorian and Bull screwing around after a dragon fight and Dorian keeps talking about how amazing the sex is... Orion decides to reap the benefits of killing a dragon and decides that he would like to experience that for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started because I wanted to give Bull a cool dragon ax, but that doesn't exist. So I wrote that he got his really cool dragon slaying ax in Birthday Surprise, but of course we need to see Bull use it. I am also a huge fan of all the stories people write about Dorian's and Bull's sex life after a dragon fight. Makes me fan girl. Haha.
> 
> I also have no clue where the beginning came from. Vinsomer demanded to have some air time, and who am I to dismiss the wishes of dragons.
> 
> And if you haven't read any of my previous stories, Orion is a mage/rogue. There is a weapon in the Trespasser DLC that lets a mage fight like a warrior, but I prefer rogues so Orion's a mage rogue instead. 
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoy.

Her roar deafen the group. It was loud and carried over the entire island. Turning to face the large horned creature that sat in front of her, she let loose a blast of electricity. At the last second a green barrier surrounded the thing. The blast knocked him off his feet, but he was unharmed, the barrier taking all of the damage. 

Seeing the horned intruder knocked down, the dragon, Vinsomer, quickly lounged forward attempting to tear the intruder's head off. Before her powerful jaws could grab the creature's head, there was suddenly two small fangs piercing her broken hide around her wings, fire scorching the muscles. 

Whipping her head around, she saw the little creature that smelled of magic perched on her back, his metal fangs ripping themselves out of her, only to strike again, closer to her wings. As she reached for the small creature, ice covered her eyes, exploding into shards, damaging her left eye. Her momentum did not stop though for she wanted the little creature off her back now.

She heard the little nuisance cry out as her teeth came closer, could feel the quick thing move out of her range. She screamed her outrage as she felt more metal bite into her muscles, where scales had been ruined. Looking down, with her one good eye, she saw the horned monster swinging his metal at her joints, while the male covered in metal swung his one long fang towards her other joint. Feeling the metal rip into her skin, particular the horned ones, she reared her head back and let out another blast. The metal male hid behind his shell as the horned one dropped his head and charged closer, his large metal fang glowing as her blast hit it and still the little creature scurried around on her back.

Moving with a speed that one did not normally see for her size, she spun herself around, slamming her tail against the males on the ground. She saw the little male fly off her, hitting the ground hard. She heard a snap of bones. Wanting to eat the little creature that had tried to take her wings, Vinsomer charged forward, jaws agape, hoping to swallow the nuisance whole. 

As her jaws surround the little thing, ice filled her mouth, growing and ripping into the soft tissue that was housed inside. Snapping her head to the side, she started to try and find the female that had followed these metal males, but before she could get far lightning struck her open wound, quickly followed by ice. Vinsomer howled at the pain that filled her shoulders. She felt the sting of the metals once again on her legs, softening up broken scales, finding the tissue that lay below. 

She turned her head back to the little creature, hoping to at least end one of the intruders, sensing that the others cared for this little thing, maybe a it was a young of the group, a weakness. What she saw though sparked a surge of rage. The little thing was up, the female behind him, obviously had helped him. The little creature had his hand raised towards her, light pouring from the magic that surrounded him. The small male waved his hand and she could feel old magic, magic that all living things were once connected to, that dragons still were, descend upon her. 

Vinsomer felt her body start to move slowly as the other world surrounded her. It rolled around the ground, softening everything about her, making the metal males' metal hurt more. The horned creature's metal was easily ripping into her scales now. He started to aim towards her vulnerable throat, since she was starting to have a hard time keeping it up and away from their powerful metal. 

The magic kept thundering through her, the metal men moving faster, hacking away at her. She could feel the horned females ice biting into her sides, where the males had made quick work of her scales. 

Finally the other world's magic left her, but it was too late. Her body felt too heavy, the ground was slick, covered in water from the great sky and her blood. She continued to snap and blast the intruders, but they kept coming. She could smell the horned male's excitement, could hear him roaring as he finally found the life flow that was in her neck. 

As her great head hit the ground, the last thing she heard was the horned males victorious roar, but the last sight was the little nuisance placing his hand on her snout. And with her last inhale she smelt this little creature's unusual scent. A scent filled with old magic. letting out her last breath she saw the little creature's hair move because of her breath, then the world went dark.

*****

Orion watched the great dragon take her last breath, something he thought he owed her. He had been in awe when he had saw her. All dark blue and purple scales, lightning spewing from her mouth. He was quickly understanding Bull's obsession with the creatures. 

Looking at the large man, Orion could see that obsession was in full blown effect now. Bull was practically drooling over the massive creature. The Iron Bull was already starting to relive the fight, looking at the new ax that he had gotten for his birthday. Blackwall could only stare at the Qunari as if he had grown another head.  
Vivienne had walked over to stand by Orion's side.

"My dear," She started. " are you alright? How is your side feeling?" Vivienne placed her hands gently on his side, feeling ribs that lay beneath her hands. Luckily she had figured out a spell early on to help fix the bones quickly. Unbeknownst to many in Skyhold, Madam de Fer had been working on different healing spells that could be cast in the middle of battle that would be most effective. She had been able to create a spell that knitted bones back together quickly. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, the Madam had gotten extremely proficient at the spell. Their Inquisitor and Reaver tended to get themselves into a lot of trouble. Dorian had even broken down and asked the Knight Enchanter how the spell worked, deciding that necromancy was great and all, but his traveling companions were crazy and he would prefer them to stay in one piece was what he had said when everyone had found out he had asked. Vivienne had of course stayed professional and calm, but Orion had seen the look of utter joy when the talented Altus had asked her for help. There was a friendly rivalry between the two when it came to magic, both trying to find ways to outdo each other. Solas had not cared, when he had been at Skyhold, preferring to listen to the two when they gathered for a bottle of wine.

Orion had never had formal training, so he could rarely add much to the conversations in the beginning but was eager to listen and learn from the three mages, hearing what each of them had to say but ultimately picking and choosing what he thought would work best for him and his style. He had quickly learned many things from the three older mages, Solas especially. They had spent many late nights pouring over old texts and experimenting with the Mark, trying to figure out different ways to manipulate it.  
Orion let out a sigh thinking of the older elf that had disappeared shortly after Corypheus had been defeated.

"My dear, I asked you a question," Vivienne said sharply. Her hands were at odds with her voice though, gently tapping a spot. Her voice snapped Orion out of his thoughts.

"Everything feels good. I promise to let you know if something changes though." Orion reassured the Knight Enchanter. She gave him a hard glance, make sure he was not lying to her. He had a habit of downplaying his injuries sometimes. Orion was not going to mess around now though, not for what he had plan. Vivienne must have felt he was well, because she gave a curt nod and turned to look at The Iron Bull who was still raging on about the fight. Blackwall was still staring at him in disbelief. 

Catching the other two from the corner of his eye, Blackwall turned to look at The Inquisitor and Vivienne.

"Are you alright Inquisitor? You took a hard fall there." Blackwall asked, his voice rough from the taunting that he tried to do during the fight. The beast seemed to have been focused on The Iron Bull the most though and his taunts had fallen on deaf ears, so to speak. 

"I'm fine, nothing our lovely Knight Enchanter couldn't take care of." Orion batted his eye lashes at the Iron Lady. Vivienne let out a rich laugh at his antics. He needed to remember to grab her another bottle of nice wine, the moment he found one. She saved his ass too much. Better grab two. Dorian would be put out if he did not get a nice bottle also.

"Glad to hear. Hate to see you hurt." Blackwall said, his eyes also giving their fearless leader a once over. Orion could not help but blush a little, still unused to having people care about. Looking over Blackwall's shoulder he noticed that Bull was still humming with energy but had stopped wildly gesturing. Wanting to move on with his plan, Orion turned to Vivienne.

"Madam, would you and Blackwall head back to the camp and get some of the soldiers to help us with body? Bull and I will stay here and check the area out." Orion stated using his Inquisitor voice. Vivienne raised an eyebrow, clearly displeased with the idea of traveling alone with Blackwall, even if it was a short trip.

"If that is what you wish Inquisitor. Blackwall and I will depart then."  
Orion looked at Blackwall, making sure the warrior was not going to argue.

"As you wish," Blackwall said, quickly showing he was not. He did tilt his head in confusion at the order, but still turned to head back to the boat. He nodded at Bull as he left. Vivienne started to follow, but stop to give Bull a once over.

"Take care dears. We will be back shortly." 

Nor Orion or Bull moved until the pair could not be seen. The moment they were gone, Bull turned towards the elf.

"Boss..." He started to say, clearly worried about the young elf. Orion quickly cut that thought off.

"Did you see how fast she ways, Bull?" Orion exclaimed as he moved closer to The Iron Bull. "Did you see how her breathe looked like a giant storm, all raw power, crackling with energy. She so wanted to eat you." Bull started to thrum again, large body twitching as it remembered the feeling of the lightning dancing over his skin. "She was amazing, wasn't she?" Orion prodded along, placing a hand on the Qunari's chest.

"Fuck, she was. The power was absolutely amazing. Damn. She was stubborn too," Bull growled. He stared at the dead dragon, but his hands slid down the elf's ass, brushing against the long braid that rested there. Orion wiggled closer, rubbing his lower belly against Bull's erection. The warrior let out a long moan. "Be careful little elf. You might start something you aren't ready for," Bull growled out, finally looking down at the elf.

"I'm certain I'm ready for this," Orion looked up giving Bull a cocky grin. "See I even came prepared," he said as he lifted foot up. Reaching for his boot, he grabbed out a vial. His grin got bigger. Bull eyed the small glass.

"You brought lube to a fight?" Bull question, slightly dumbstruck at the idea. Orion thought he would never see that expression.

"Dorian talks a lot after you give him a few glasses of wine and a comfortable place to sit. Between his stories and actually hearing you two a few times, I can tell you that I am really ready to experience this."

"We killed a dragon, so you could have wild Qunari sex?" Bull looked back at the dragon. There was no really heat to accusation, but he was feeling something alongside the bloodlust and lust that needed to be addressed first.

"No. We killed a dragon, because it was a danger to my men. I am merely reaping the side benefit of wild Qunari sex." Orion corrected. He reached up and grab the Bull's horns. "If you aren't comfortable with the idea of bending me over a rock and screwing my brains out, just say the magic word Bull and we really will go scout the area."  
Bull took a moment, but he kept the elf close, rolling his hips against the elf. Finally deciding that there really was not anything wrong with the plan, Bull picked the small rogue up and tossed him over his shoulder. Orion let out squeak as he was manhandled around. The warrior gave his elf a swift slap on the ass. The rouge moaned, Bull chuckled.

"Like that did you? You want me to make that ass so sore you won't be able to ride that dracolisk of yours back to Skyhold?" Orion let out a louder moan as he tried to move his hips against the Qunari's shoulder. 

"Now you better stop that right now," Bull snarled. "You're only going to get what I want to give you, you understand." Bull could feel Orion nodding his head where it lay against his back. The hand that was not carrying the elf reached up to give his exposed ass a swift slap. "Use your words, little Kadan."

"I... understand, sir," Orion loudly mumbled. He went limp against the Qunari's back, deciding to give up already. Bull growled his approval. 

"That's a good boy. You just let you take care of you. I'm going to find us a nice spot, then drop you over my knee and slap that tight little ass until it is all bright red and hot for me. Next I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. Then when I have had enough of that, I'm going to flip you over and mount you like the savage that Dorian says I am." Bull said as he slapped Orion's ass again. Orion had quickly become a quivering, moaning mass as the Iron Bull described what he was going to do.

Bull did exactly what he said he was going to do. He found a spot not far away from the dragon, but far way enough away that they would have time to get presentable if the soldiers showed up quicker than expected. Of course if Orion got as loud as he normally did, the soldiers would probably hear them, before they were even close.  
Finding a rock that he could sit on, Bull flipped Orion off his shoulder, placing his feet on the ground. Moving quickly, he undid the elf's armor and clothes, swiftly stripping him. Orion had not moved a muscle, quickly being absorbed by the intensity of The Iron Bull. He had seen the warrior get a little rough and intense over the last few weeks he had joined Bull and Dorian, but this was different. Dorian had warned him about his. Bull looked up and Orion could see that his pupil was blown, could see his breath coming out quicker than normal.

"You ready little elf?" Bull asked as he grabbed the rogue's hips, pulling him close. Orion swallowed hard, Bull was starting to look a little feral. It filled Orion with a bit of fear, but mostly lust consumed him.

"Yes," he hissed out. Bull better let him finish the word before he was thrown over the Qunari's knees.

"What's your word?" Bull bark out, hands rubbing over the rogue's ass.

"Katoh," Orion answered. The moment the word left his mouth, Bull slapped his ass hard. Orion cried out at the stinging pain. Pleasure blossomed a moment later. Several more slaps, Bull rested his hand on the ass that was turning a bright pink color.

"What a pretty shade on you," Bull cooed. "Wonder if I could get it a darker shade though." His cooing turning into a growl. Orion moan and whimpered, tears prickling at his eyes.

"Please," he keened.

"Please what?" Bull asked as he still rubbed the pink skin.

"Please spank me more, Bull," he cried out.

"That's a good boy," Bull replied bring his hand back down for a rapid strike. 

The blows started to fall rapidly again, Orion sobbing as he hung on to The Iron Bull's pants, his erection trapped between his stomach and the Qunari's legs, rubbing each time a blow landed on his offered ass. He was going mad under the build of pleasure and pain, not quite too sure where he was going to land after each blow. The warrior would not let up until the elf's skin was a rich pink color and hot. Orion was openly sobbing now, having gone limp in Bull's lap the moment he stopped. Gently Bull placed his hands on the hot skin, trying to soothe the young rogue

"Such a sweet boy for me," Bull whispered as he brought the elf up, letting his ass hang off the side of his leg for moment. "So sensitive and sweet ." Bull pulled the elf into a kiss. He nipped and sucked at Orion's bottom lip until the rogue opened his mouth for the Qunari. Bull wasted no time slipping in and claiming Orion. 

Orion moaned into the kiss, loving it when the Bull kissed him like this, all dominance, letting the elf just roll over for him. It was nice not having to work to get kisses and touches, that The Iron Bull was always happy to give him these things. At the moment Bull was giving him a lot, but he wanted more. Bull was too much in control right now and Orion wanted to see him snap, wanted to see that wild lust Dorian would talk about. 

While Bull was plundering his mouth, Orion remembered the spell that Dorian had taught him. Trying to concentrate was difficult, but somehow Orion had managed to pull enough mana together to give Bull a warning.

Bull could feel Orion's mouth starting to get hot. Snapping his head back, he froze a moment later when he saw smoke leaving the elf's mouth. He saw Orion take a deep breath, then blew more smoke out towards Bull. Bull went even stiller, his pupil completely blown.

"That's Dorian's trick," Bull managed to stammer out.

"Yes, he said you were rather fond of it," Orion answered as he leaned forward. He puffed another round of smoke towards Bull as he called lightning to his finger tips. Gently he placed his hands on Bull's massive shoulders and gave them a small shock. The warrior jumped then growled, pushing Orion onto the ground. 

With a speed many would not believe the large warrior capable of, Bull pinned the elf to the ground, straddling the small elf's chest, not caring about his bad knee, and grabbing the long braid to use as a leash. Pulling the rogue's head up, the warrior pulled his cock through a slit in his pants and pushed the head into the elf's mouth. He pushed himself in as far as he could go, causing the elf to gag as his throat was invaded. 

Bull backed off, then pushed back in. He was mindful not to hurt the young rogue beneath him as he fucked the elf's willing mouth. Orion was attempting to arch up, letting out a moan. He could not believe how excited he was getting at the rough treatment. Barely remembering what Dorian had taught him, Orion tried to breathe for a moment to summon more mana. 

He let out more smoke, throat heating up around the large cock, as his hands were able to grab the Qunari's thrusting hips sending another bolt of electricity through the warrior. Bull gave a shout and started to thrust harder. Orion moaned and whimpered, trying to keep his connection to the fade so he could continue the spells. It was becoming harder to concentrate by the second though.

"Shit little Kadan," Bull moaned out. "This feels amazing." His thrust were starting to lose rhythm. Orion made a noise at the back of his throat. Bull grabbed his hair tighter an pulled his head up as far as it could go." I'm going cum down your throat, little elf," Bull growled. Orion tried to nod his consent, but Bull's grip was getting tighter. Bull's hips stuttered and then with a shout he was coming down Orion's throat.

The warrior pulled himself off the rogue. Orion took a deep breath as his body went limp. He finally released that his sore ass was rubbing against the hard stone ground, he let out a whimper and tried to roll over. Bull noticed and grabbed him, flipping him onto his belly with his hips held up high.

Bull rubbed his still hard erection against Orion's exposed ass. The let out a whimper. His ass was sensitive. He felt The Iron Bull get off him. The rogue raised his head, confused as to where his warrior had gone. He looked over to see the Qunari grabbing the oil that sat near his boots. 

Turning back around, Bull noticed Orion looking.

"Going to mount you after I open you up little elf. I'm going to fill you up." Bull rumbled. Once again Bull dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain that flared in his bad one. He could take care of that later, he thought to himself, he needed to get his dick inside that tight little elf of his right now.

Pulling the cork out of the vial, Bull poured it on his hand. He roughly pushed a large finger into Orion. The elf keened as the finger forcefully rock in and out of him. Orion arched onto the fingers, trying to drive them further into him. Bull let out another growl.

"Knock it off little elf." Bull said as he pulled the one finger out. Orion cried out at the loss.

"I'll be good, please Bull, please. Fuck me open." Orion sobbed. Bull made a noise as he pushed two fingers in this time. Orion's sobbing grew louder, his brain not able to keep up with the pleasure that was assaulting him. All he knew was that he wanted more. 

Managing to find more mana, Orion turned his head so Bull could see the smoke that he blew from his mouth. Going stock still for a moment, then Bull snarled and pushed a third finger into the elf. Fingers quickly pushing in and out, scissoring and stretching. He purposefully let the elf's prostate alone, wanting the elf to last a bit longer.

When Bull thought Orion was loose enough for him, he swiftly pulled his fingers out, causing the rogue to cry out again, and lathered his cock in oil. Before the young elf could start begging, Bull lined himself up and slammed himself in. Orion keened as Bull grabbed his hips and started to thrust in and out.

Orion quickly gave up trying to keep up with the warrior and dropped to the ground, letting Bull use him as he pleased. His moans and cries were getting louder every time the Qunari hit his prostate. Orion could feel his climax rapidly approaching with each thrust. 

Bull leaned over him, allowing his cock to go deeper in the elf. Bull was moaning into Orion's sensitive ear. Remembering how sensitive they were, Bull grabbed the one right next to his mouth and started to suck and nibble it. Orion let out a hoarse cry.

Bull was starting to hit the elf's prostate with each thrust. Orion started to mumble in elvish, Bull's only warning he was close. Wanting to watch his elf fall apart, Bull pulled out and flipped his rogue back on to his back, his legs resting on his shoulders. He slammed back in. Orion's channel grew tight as he came with a shout, his cum covering his chest. 

His head flapped back, eyes close, his voice quickly cracking out and going silent. Bull was mesmerized. His hips kept thrusting though, his orgasm starting to build.

"Little Kadan," Bull growled out. Orion looked at Bull, his hands reaching out to grab the chest that was so close. He was starting to become oversensitive and his ass was starting get uncomfortable. "Kadan do the trick again."

Bull angled his hips, so he was not driving to hard into the Orion's body, giving the elf a moment to gather mana. Lifting his hands to rest on Bull's shoulder, Orion sent a blast of electricity into the thick muscles again as smoke curled lazily out of his mouth. The tricks were enough to have Bull roaring as he slammed his hips down for the last time, cumming deeply. Orion moaned at the sensation.

When his orgasm released him, Bull dropped to his arms, framing the young elf beneath. Both were panting, sweat cooling against their skin. After a few breaths, Bull lifted his head and stared at the young elf.

"Damn, little Kadan, that was amazing." Leaning down he placed a kiss onto Orion's lips. The elf hummed his agreement.

Once their bodies had calm down some, they quickly started to clean themselves up, Orion pulling a rag out of his pocket. Not much was said between the two, but they would occasional stop to kiss or Bull would make the young rogue bend over so he could check him out.

They had just finished righting themselves when they heard the soldiers. Quickly they headed back to the dragon. Blackwall and Vivienne both gave them look, but said nothing. The soldiers did not seem to be all the wiser.

Bull and Orion moved to help the soldiers, even though both were aching, Orion's ass was still sore and Bull's knee not happy with him. 

After finishing stripping the carcass and heading back to camp, Bull and Orion helped soothe each others aches

*****

A week later the group had returned to Skyhold. Vivienne and Blackwall both headed back to their rooms, while Bull went to go check on the Chargers. Orion went to go search for his Tevinter mage.

Surprisingly Orion found Dorian hiding in his bedroom, close to the fireplace surrounded by books and notes. Orion stood for a moment at the top of the stairs, gazing at his other lover. Warmth spread through him as he noticed that Dorian had been up here a lot, had even been sleeping here, (the bed was a wreck, blankets and pillows thrown everywhere). The rouge must had made a noise, because Dorian's head snapped up as he quickly turned towards the stairs. 

"Amatus," Dorian called out, removing himself from his circle of books. "I hadn't heard you had gotten back. When did you arrive?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Bull went to go check on the Chargers. He should be up here soon." Orion answered as he rounded the banister to grab at Dorian's hips. Pulling him close, he gave Dorian a chaste kiss, taking in the feel and the smell of his lover. He had missed Dorian terribly, even though it had been worth it to have The Iron Bull to himself for a little bit.

Dorian pulled back after a little bit. Wrapping his arms around the Inquisitor's neck, he said, "How did everything go? You get to experience Dragon-Crazy -Bull?"

Orion let out a chuckle. "Oh yes. It was rather amazing. He certainly likes that smoke trick. Also I have managed to add electricity to that. He seemed to enjoy that effect. It probably helped that we had just gotten down fighting an electric dragon." Dorian laughed, shaking his head in amazement.

"Well we can always try it out on him again later and see if he still enjoys it." Dorian offered. "Now let me get you into the bath. Don't take this wrong, my Amatus, but you smell horrendous." 

Orion let out a laugh as Dorian pulled him towards the private bath that were in his quarters.

"If you think I smell bad, wait to you smell Bull." Orion exclaimed. Dorian turned and gave him a bland look.

"Oh don't worry Amatus. I intend to get my hands on our large brute. He is going to smell like rose petals and blossoms after I'm done with him." There was an mischievous glint in Dorian's eyes. Orion could only laugh some more as he nuzzled into the mage's shoulder blades. Maybe if he was good, Dorian wouldn't have him smelling that pretty, Orion thought. Which reminded him.

"I have something for you." Orion said, swinging his bag off his shoulder. He pulled out a bottle of Sun Blonde 'Vint. " Figured you would enjoy this."  
Dorian stared at the bottle for a moment. Gently he brought his hands up to cradle the bottle. "Amatus, were did you find this?"

"I believe some Ventori might have left it. Figured it should go to a 'vint that would enjoy it." Orion leaned up and place a kiss on Dorian's cheek, the mage's mustache tickling his lips. Dorian let out a quiet chuckle.

"Alright Amatus, I will save the rose petals and blossoms for Bull." Dorian eyed the rogue. Orion blushed. He certainly was caught quickly. Dorian laughed as the door to their room was opened.

The Iron Bull came up the stairs, eyebrow raised. "What's so funny, 'vint?" He asked.

"You're the sacrificial lamb tonight. Rose petals and blossoms, are coming your way." Dorian chuckled as he walked off towards the bath. Iron Bull's eye grew wide. He quickly chased after the mage, demanding an explanation.

Orion smiled. He was extremely glad to be home and feeling incredibly blessed to have two wonderful lovers in his life.


End file.
